Littlefoot's Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper is another upcoming Land Before Time/Micky Mouse crossover film planned to made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' in the near future. Plot For many years, there was a good and wise king, who ruled with peace and compassion in every corner of town. The people of London prospered and were very happy. Until one day, the good king fell ill, and darkness fell on England. As the King grew weaker, his captain of the guard, Pete, an evil and greedy man, plundered and terrorized all of England, and worst of all, he did it in the name of the king. Until one day... Our three friends, Mickey, Goofy and Pluto, whom Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Celebi, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Baloo, Bagheera, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Chanticleer, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jack Skellington, Zero, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, and Mama Mousekewitz reunite with, are three beggars trying to get some food. Mickey and Pluto try selling firewood for the winter, while Goofy sells flavored snow, but are unsuccessful. After singing a song expressing their dreams of "living like a king", Captain Pete's carriage passes, having stolen much food from the people of London, and burying our three friends in the snow. The hungry Pluto sees a sausage stand out from the carriage and begins to chase, pursuing it into the castle of the king. Mickey knocks on the door to get his dog back, and one of the soldiers opens the door and lets him in, mistaking him for the prince. As Mickey enters, Littlefoot and the rest follow him. Pete, whom The Crime Empire, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Azula, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Horned King, Creeper, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Oogie Boogie, Shere Khan, Makunga, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy and Dil, Sir Ruber, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for, scolds the soldier for letting anyone in, pointing out where the real prince is, taking his classes with his boring teacher, Horace Horsecollar. The teacher teaches the prince about trigonometry, while the latter looks out the window at the children playing in the snow. The prince, being discovered by his teacher, is mocked by Donald. The prince plays at provoking Donald, while the teacher is distracted while writing on the blackboard, to the point that Donald hits, unwittingly, the teacher, resulting in the teacher sending Donald out of the room, returning the prince to their boring studies. But the Prince soon hears a commotion outside: it is Captain Pete, who is roughly handling Mickey, Pluto, Littlefoot, and the rest. The prince orders them to be brought to him right away. Pete kicks Mickey, whom Littlefoot and the rest follow, through the door, and kicks Pluto out of the castle. Mickey, astonished to be in the king's palace with Littlefoot and his friends, inadvertently knocks over many suits of armor, with one of the helmets falling on both his and the approaching Prince's heads. The two Mickeys are surprised to see that they are entirely alike in appearance. The prince tells the beggar that he is bored with his life: getting up early, studying all day, with every night parties and banquets and then go to his bed early. So, when looking at the two in the mirror and realize that they can exchange a costume and take the role of the other, The prince reassures the beggar saying that to rule that requires only two things: "What a splendid idea, good thing I thought of it!" and "Guards, arrest him!", and if there are any problems, everyone will recognize the true prince with his real ring. The prince, disguised as a beggar, down the window, fooling the Captain Pete, who believes he is the beggar. Pete throws the "beggar" out with a catapult. The prince meets Mickey's friend Goofy and Pluto, but does not recognise them at all. Meanwhile, Mickey is challenged with the prince's studies, such as chemistry, where the formula explodes in Donald's face, and falconry, where he is chased by the falcon. While the prince is trying to make a dog play with it by throwing a bone, all that does is make a group of dogs chase him in anger. After getting away, the prince sees a couple of soldiers trying to steal a chicken from Clarabelle Cow and her two children, saying it is for the king. But the prince in disguise orders them to return the chicken. The soldiers throw a pumpkin over him for a crown and leave, not believing he is the true prince. Children help him get up and explain that for years the soldiers take away their food and belongings in the name of the king. But a carriage, which carries food stolen from the village, goes by, and the prince stops it, showing the real ring. All bow to the Prince as he returns their food. But the soldiers, who had been called by the man driving the carriage, try to stop the prince, accusing him of fraud. The prince escapes with a little help from the other commoners, especially Goofy. Meanwhile in the castle, one of the soldiers tells Pete that one of the beggars had the royal ring. Pete is alarmed knowing then that the prince was cast out, and may see the corruption and theft going on outside. The soldier mocks Pete saying that he (Pete) is going to be punished dearly for it, but Pete answers that he won't if the prince never returns. The beggar, dressed as the prince, is called by Horace Horsecollar and told that he must see his "father", who is now dying. Mickey enters the room of the dying king, but does not have the heart to tell him that he is not the real prince. Instead, as the sick king tells him he must take his royal birthright and become king, he sadly promises. Shortly afterwards, the king dies. Mickey knows the true prince must be found as quickly as possible, but Captain Pete arrives behind him, and threatens Mickey to be crowned king at his orders, revealing that he had captured Mickey's dog Pluto as a hostage. Meanwhile, the true prince hears the bells announcing the death of his beloved father. Knowing that he should be king, the Prince decides to return immediately to the palace. But Pete appears and manages to capture him and puts him into the jail along with Donald, while the coronation begins. The beggar does not want to be king, but behind the curtain Pete is strangling Pluto. The prince orders the guard to let them leave, but he refuses to obey. A dark figure walks up the stairs: a hooded man armed with an axe. The guard believes the man is the executioner, but the man trips and accidentally knocks out the guard. Then he removes the hood: it is Goofy. Goofy tries to figure out which key opens the cell while the other soldiers arrive. In a panic, Donald finds the key for the cell, and the three flee to the coronation chamber. The beggar, struggling not to be crowned, finally stops the archbishop, and orders the guards to arrest Pete. But Pete defends himself by pointing to the beggar as an impostor. The Prince arrives in time before they kill the beggar and makes his entrance. The Prince and Captain Pete duel as many other soldiers are defeated by Goofy's clumsiness and Donald's cowardice. Finally, the Prince cuts Captain Pete's trousers loose, causing the trousers to fall down and show Pete's underpants: a frilly, lacy pair of white panties with red heart prints. Pete tries to hold his trousers up during his attempt to escape from a large chandelier that has fallen and entangled some soldiers, but is tripped up by Mickey and the Prince, causing him to fall down. While down, Pete again unsuccessfully attempts to escape the chandelier and to pull up his trousers. With his underpants fully displayed, Captain Pete becomes entangled with the soldiers in the fallen chandelier that ends up rolling out of a large glass window and dropping down out onto the streets below. Mickey and the Prince then cheer because of their successful collaboration in defeating Captain Pete. The archbishop is confused and does not know who to crown, until Pluto recognizes the beggar, and the Prince shows his ring. The Prince is crowned King of England, and with Mickey and Goofy at his side, rules for many years with justice and compassion for all. Trivia *The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Celebi, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Baloo, Bagheera, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Chanticleer, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jack Skellington, Zero, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, The Crime Empire, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Sheldon J. Plankton, The Horned King, Creeper, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Oogie Boogie, Shere Khan, Makunga, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Like DisneyJSman's film Pooh's Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, the Pokémon films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Black Cauldron, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinoccho, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Lion King films, the Madagascar films, the Scooby-Doo films, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Dinosaur, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, An American Tail films, The Princess and the Frog, and Rock-a-Doodle. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this short film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this short film instead. *The double feature with this short film and ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' will feature a 10-minute intermission. However, other than the intermission clip from the real short's theatrical release (except Prince Mickey will mention ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' instead of The Rescuers Down Under since that release already happened back in 1990), it is currently unknown what will be included in the intermission. Category:Spin-off films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Short Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93